dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Profession
Your character can acquire a profession, in order to craft items. Professions Gathering * Alchemist * Farmer * Lumberjack * Miner * Fisherman * Hunter Crafting It is recommended that these be a second or third profession after a gathering profession. * Baker, Butcher, Fishmonger * Jeweller, Shoemaker, Tailor * Bow carver, Staff carver, Wand carver * Axe smith, Dagger smith, Hammer smith, Shovel smith, Sword smith, Shield smith * Handyman (to come with the new extension) * Breeder (to come with new extension) Special * Forgemage (Carvemage), extra profession for level 65+ carvers and smiths * Basic, crafting and gathering that doesn't require a profession There is also evidence of other professions scattered across the game, belonging to two groups. One is made up by professions abandoned by the developers before reaching completion. Examples include Gold Prospector, Pick Smith, Scythe Smith and Brewer. It is possible for such a profession to be completed, but given their age it is not a probable event. The other category is professions actively under development, but not yet unlocked for play. The current members still lack official names, but other references name them Costumagus, Shoemagus and Jewelmagus. General Mechanics For an in-game introduction to professions, visit the "profession temple" at (1,-20) in Astrub. Alchemists create potions that allow you to forget professions you don't want to keep. Maximum Job Level The maximum level of a profession is 100. While you can continue to gain Job Experience, no further bonuses or recipes are gained past level 100. The maximum usable level for non-subscribers is 30. Non-subscribers cannot advance in jobs past level 30. Former subscribers with a Job Level of 31 or higher are treated as only being level 30. If they re-subscribe, the limit will be removed. List of people with Level 100 profession The current list is the list from the dofus forum. I made that for all level 100 who will add themselves. 'Farmer' nigella Aswald Tonkintota Excidiun Kyek Aswald -Gaara -TaviRider Pontifex Baggis Nehless Dollghan Bez bryutal Rashamra MrOos -miette WANTOO Gloves sirpaul plesio YHaloThar Rii-san SpotTheDoofus enchanted Legolas-of-Acacia -Alcatraz Beccatan Kupferkopf ShieldDarsh FeralHuntress Oniros Zarina IdiioT Primera FauxPas zychme Krunksheld ThaWishmaster Anndromeda Catfishshoe GeneralLeo Saverem ShadowChaser WoodManX Tommy-Paquette Zamzummims MALUKO-SOSSEGADO ripvan-winkle Learning If you just want to learn a specific profession, just check its wiki page for how to learn it. To learn a new profession, all your current professions must be at minimum level 30. You can only have a maximum of three professions. Job Bonuses At every profession level the character gains a five (5) pod carrying bonus. At profession level 100, the character gains an additional one thousand (1000) pod carrying bonus (1500 pods total). This bonus does not enhance strength stats. Forgetting If you want to forget a specific profession, just drink the appropriate job loss potion and you will forget the profession entirely. When you forget a profession, you lose any and all job bonuses you may have gained. For example, if you were level 10, and gained 50 pods carrying bonus, you would lose the 50 pod carrying bonus when you forgot the job. If you decide to relearn the profession later, you will start at level 1. Crafting Most professions can craft or otherwise create items according to Recipes, and gain Job Experience from Crafting. Job Recipes At level 1, recipes can have up to 2 ingredients. This increases to 3 at level 10, 4 at level 20, and then +1 every 20 levels. Note that not all professions have recipes with a high number of ingredients. Higher level also increases success rate. Success rate usually starts at either 50%, 70% or 75% and increases per level so it becomes 99% at level 100, in a linear progression. Not all professions follow this exactly. E.g. polishing (miner) is unlocked at level 40 and never goes beyond 2 slots, and shell (farmer) has a fixed success rate of 100%. Experience Crafting gives profession experience according to the number of different ingredients, that is how many slots are used. 8 slot items can only be made at level 100, at which point you don't need any more exp, but they still give 1000 exp. Note that even if you fail you will gain exp. Note : The table considers experience lost on level ups. E.g. if you use a 2-slot recipe and need 5 exp for a level up, you will only receive 6 exp instead of 10. The values are exactly what you need to have just enough materials for the actual crafting (since you only use one slot number just in an entire range). Level 30 does not give any slot, but it is the limit to reach in order to learn new profession. *